


What's the Story, Morning Glory?

by kijilinn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Destiel - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Nudity, Post-Graduation, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have recently graduated from Hogwarts and are doing their best to make it in an apartment on their own. And since they're staying nearby, Sam is staying with them while he finishes up.</p><p>Only, there's this little thing about bees and Cas wandering around naked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Story, Morning Glory?

Something was wrong. Dean put his hand on the doorknob and froze, listening with tense shoulders. He looked back at his brother. Sam was so young. "Wait," he whispered.

"What is it?" Sam's eyes were round as he clutched his satchel to his chest. His class robes hung loose on his skinny frame and the blue and silver scarf wrapped around his shoulders made Dean's heart ping a little. Ravenclaw. He'd been so excited to get into the house of thinkers.

"Something's wrong." Dean leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes, listening. He slipped his wand out of his sleeve and held it ready, the solid length of smoothly polished 8 inch oak steady in his hand. "Stay behind me," he said to his brother, then kicked the door open and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

The wildly swarming cloud of bees melted away from the bright bolt of light and someone yelped near the floor. Dean didn't wait to see what was happening and moved again with a quick twitch of his wand, "Immobulus!" With a grunt, the naked man in the middle of the living room fell to the side with a thump and Sam peeked over Dean's shoulder, eyes wide.

The bees flowed wildly out of the room and down the hallway, boiling in a dark cloud before vanishing into the street. "Bees?" Sam said.

"Cas?" Dean stood over his boyfriend, who was sprawled on the floor, utterly frozen. "What the fuck?" He cancelled his previous charm with a wave of the wand and crouched beside Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said in a sour voice, "for terrifying my project and ruining a week's worth of work."

"There is a really interesting story here," murmured Sam.

"Yeah, and I'm really not sure I want to hear it." When he and Cas had graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago, they had decided to stay nearby and wait for Sam's graduation before deciding what to do next. Now, he was regretting that decision a little. Dean helped Castiel sit up and did his best to block his younger brother's line of sight. Cas was very naked.

"Were those bees?" Sam asked as he came into the apartment and put his bag down in a chair.

"Some of them," Castiel replied in a soft voice. "Most of them were honey bees. Some of them were hornets. A few wasps came along for the ride, but I was hoping to mostly get the bees and hornets. The wasps are too aggressive." As he spoke, a brilliant yellow-and-black insect darted out of nowhere and waved its stinger in Sam's direction. Castiel whispered something in a language that wasn't quite any spell language Dean and Sam had heard before and the wasp subsided to the back of the chair.

"I've read a few spells about controlling insects, but never anything quite this complicated," Sam said. "That was incredible, Cas."

Castiel opened his eyes and smiled quietly up at them. "Thank you. I've been working with some Italian wizards and beekeepers. They were trying to perfect a swarm spell to help direct the colonies around the vineyards. And to figure out what's going on with colony collapse."

Sam watched the wasp crawling on the chair for a moment, then asked, "If the honeybees are pollinating in a vineyard, does that mean they'll make grape-flavored honey?"

Castiel grinned at the thought, then raised his hands and said a word in what sounded like Italian. Reluctantly, three or four wasps swarmed away from the apartment and out the open door, waving their stingers nervously at the three men again. "Probably not. Just flower-flavored." He started to stand up, then paused when Dean made a flustered motion with his hands. Castiel looked down at himself, suddenly remembering his nakedness. "Ah. Sorry about that." He covered himself quickly with his hands and darted for the bedroom.

"Does he do that a lot?" Sam asked Dean.

His brother shrugged helplessly. "Wander the apartment naked and forget about it? Sure."

"No, I meant about the bees."

"Oh." A dark blush colored Dean's cheeks and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No, that's a first."


End file.
